Active Shooter Michael Myers
by WilliamSpencook
Summary: Nearly every day a new school mass shooting occurs. Whether these televised events are real or staged, they all seem to follow a certain script. But what if Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield High School?


Halloween Returns By: William Spencook

It was the Haddonfield Police that were notified by Dispatch first. Thomas Muldowney and Seth Goldfarb were the two Police Officers closest officers to the school when they heard a call for help come over their police radio at 8:38 a.m.

The school day was officially starting in a few minutes.

October 31:

"Somebody is outside one of the doors, shooting through the door ... we do have at least one male that has been shot at this time , the Dispatcher reported. When the officers arrived, they knew the High School shooter was in one of the classrooms. They also knew was he armed with a gun and maybe some other weapons. And they knew the whole High School was in a panic.

Both Officers are veterans on the force and in the field. They've both done multiple deployments to both Iraq and Afghanistan. So when they arrived, they were also prepared. They had just done an Active Shooter drill with the Department of Homeland Security the other day. It was Halloween, so both were wearing bullet-proof vests.

They parked in front of the main entrance to the School at 9:44 a.m. , arriving with no lights or siren, as they were instructed in the drills. They heard several shots inside the school as they approached. The Active Shooter was firing at random through the windows from inside one of the classrooms. The Officers used their police car and other cars in front of the entrance to the school as cover. They started to fire at the front of the school building randomly, and moved toward the sound of the shots inside. They had taken only a few steps inside the school when they saw the Active Shooter standing right in the hallway. "We're exchanging shots with him"," was the last report Muldowney radioed into Dispatch at 9:46 a.m. The two officers shot wildly from their .44-caliber handguns at the Active Shooter, striking him once in his right side. They were about 15 yards away. They were doing exactly as they had been instructed by Homeland Security. You do not negotiate with an Active Shooter. Both Officers saw the muzzle on the Active Shooter s 9 mm handgun flash. They opened fire- hitting their target countless times. Yet the Active Shooter stood his ground. Slowly his arm slowly holding a rifle rose up and he returned fire. In the last moments of Officer Muldowney s life he will never forget the shock of recognition. The Active Shooter, this man they had just blasted away with lead, but who still stood. Hhe looked just like Michael Myers. Haddonfield s most famous.

Officer Goldfarb recognized the Active Shooter as well. My eyes must deceive me , was his last thought. This can t be Michael Myers. He s locked up In Supermax out in Colorado. This is someone playing a sick prank. Must ve been someone dressing up as Michael Myers for Halloween and coming to school as part of an Active Shooter performance . The Active Shooter retreats into the nearest classroom. More Officers enter the school, guns drawn and spread out throughout the hallways of learning. One of the Officers was State Police Sgt. Bertha Davis. She ran down the hallway to where the bodies of the two now very dead cops lay on the floor. She had glimpsed what she thought was the Active Shooter -skirting away in the corner of her eye- Did he just go into the nearby classroom? "Suspect has an assault rifle and a dark-colored flak jacket, lined with steel plates and packed with magazines of ammunition. I also see a holster around his waist , Davis calmly told dispatch at 9:48 a.m.

She was overwhelmed with loud thoughts. What? "I have come to exterminate you", she heard a thought inside her head. "I've come home to exterminate you", it continued. These words were being broadcast into her mind. Sudden and invasively.

The Active Shooter is a student, she realized. This is a troubled newcomer. This is someone came to the school armed, physically and psychologically, for a killing spree.

Sgt. Davis stopped and stood her ground, now motionless. Looking around, she could tell the school was already in lockdown mode. Homeland Security had told her that Haddonfield High School was handpicked to be outfitted with the latest new in security technology. It networked the school with local law enforcement agencies and the local Department of Homeland Security Fusion Center. It was called Virtual Command Technology and she was assured it was to be a game-changer for Active Shooter events.

Homeland Security had told her that it usually takes an average two to four minutes after an Active Shooter event has begun before someone first gets through to a 911 Emergency First Response Dispatch Center. And someone at the school here, as soon as they heard the first gunshots must ve did that. Most likely it was one of the teachers. They would just press the button on the Key on their necklace. This activated the school's built-in security system and notified the Police.

Sgt. Bertha Davis realized that something had then gone wrong. The Virtual Command technology was supposed to shut all classroom doors, which will automatically lock. Looking at the open doors of the classrooms down the hallway she could see this did not happen. She remembered hearing that the entirety of Haddonfield High School was also outfitted with a special type of "hardened exterior glass" designed to deflect both bullets and Improvised Explosive Devices (IED). The events of this day were also to be captured by a multitude of cameras equipped with "Shooter Detection Technology". All created for the military to allow them to more quickly locate Active Shooters such as the one that stood just a few feet away from her.

Her eyes begun to sting. She couldn t take a breath. After backing away a few steps, she realized that she was breathing in the vapor from the smoke cannisters in the hallways. Someone from the Fusion Center had prematurely detonated them remotely in a quick effort to take down the Active Shooter. Although she was wearing a bullet-proof vest, she didn't have on her facial shield helmet. She took more steps backward. The gas released from the cannisters was supposed to neutralize any threat left in the hallways. But this time the doors to the classrooms did not close and lock.

Once inside the classroom, the Active Shooter faced the Teacher. He looked at the rows of empty desks and realized the students were hiding beneath them. Haddonfield's students were long trained to "duck and cover" from the many Active Shooter drills they were forced to participate in.

After shooting and killing the Teacher at point blank range, the Active Shooter who resembled Michael Myers, then turned on the students. He grabbed the pistol from his holster and reloaded it. He ordered the students to get up from beneath their desks. He then ordered them to the center of the room and then pointed to them one-by-one and began shooting.

Celine LeMeiux loved My Little Pony and was also a devoted Seventh-Day Adventist.

Clinton Corneilus was on the School's track team and was expecting to be inducted into the Honor Society.

Charles Kirkpatrick, left behind two brothers and a sister.

Sandra Amache was a "beautiful spirit" and relative of U.S. Senator Neil Applebaum.

As Sgt. Bertha Davis ran back down the hallway to the entrance of the school, she knew that heavily armed reinforcements would soon be on the way, if they weren t outside already. Sgt. Davis didn t notice two other armed men dressed as Michael Myers entering the High School building from the southeast portion of the High School parking lot. As Davis exited the building she heard loud explosions, coming from the parking lot. It reminded her of the time she was deployed to Afghanistan. She shook. She broke out into a cold sweat.

In front of the school were now five or six police cars and one ambulance. A student named Becky Howe came up to Sgt. Bertha Davis and frantically explained that she was warned by two masked men to leave the area. Becky Howe said one of the men was unloading duffel bags from his car. Were these the IED's she heard going off all around her, Davis thought to herself.

Davis was soon surrounded by more students who had run out of the school. Seeing a uniformed officer, they instinctively stopped and told her about a number of men coming into the school wearing long, red coats and face masks. They were carrying shotguns, and some had grenades and pipe bombs. Davis felt a pit in her belly, like she did once in Afghanistan when the Taliban were attacking. She vomited and fell to the ground.

Some of the 1,500 students fled the school from all directions. The ones that ran out the front entrance stepped around the body of Sgt. Davis who lay face down, passed out on the concrete. Some tripped over her. One stepped on her arm, and that made her come to. She stood up and heard the sound of gunshots and explosives going off, the sound seemed to be coming from all directions. I am back in Afghanistan, Sgt. Bertha Davis thought to herself as she again drifted out of consciousness.

The harsh sound of her environment woke her up again. Bertha Davis knew from past Active Shooter events that there would be a few students too scared to run, and were hiding in Classrooms. She remembered the Homeland Security Drill from yesterday. That's what they told us. Many of the kids would be too afraid to come out. They would hide inside the classrooms for hours. In previous Active Shooting events, the assailants would first stalk the halls, blasting away at innocent people. Another student ran up to her. This one a young girl, who pleaded with her to understand that one student was killed on a sidewalk near the back entrance to the cafeteria . Others were also trapped in the large library on the second floor. Sgt. Bertha Davis nodded her understanding.  
Her handheld police radio blared at her, Shots reported in the library Reports of four-five pipe bombs in the classroom." None of this was making any sense to her.

Davis could also hear the police radio booming in unison from the squad cars in the parking lot. "Male student reports bombs being thrown down from top of the school Suspect grenade or IED", the dispatcher was now reporting. "Now receiving reports of multiple shooters inside the school." Multiple shooters? What in God's name was going on here. And then silence. No sound. Yes, this was a warzone. This was Afghanistan. The enemy was all around them. An enemy that cannot be defeated, that goes on fighting forever. Smoke everywhere, people running. Young children crying. Burned and bloodied bodies lie now on the ground. Were there Helicopters flying overhead? Was she dreaming?

She could hear sound again now. A wind had come up from the south-south west. Was this paralysis? Her mind felt blank, all she could do was stand her ground as the carnage flipped and ripped all around her. This can't really be happening, can it?

"I am Pazuzu", she thought to herself. "Daughter of the King of the Wind, I ascend a mighty mountain that quakes. The winds I create are heading West. One by One I will break their wings."

And that's when everything went black.

When she woke, she found herself in a hospital bed. The sun was shining through a window across from her bed. In a few minutes, she realized where she was now. I'm in a hospital now, she realized . She vaguely remembered the scene at Haddonfield High School. She looked up from her bed and noticed a TV set. She reached beside her and found the remote. She clicked it on. The sound coming from the TV: "One of the students earlier today told me he was coming down the stairs and saw three bodies there, people he thought had been killed.

"...as I was trying to get out through the library, I heard around 10 or 11 rounds shot from an automatic weapon at that time...I like to consider myself lucky, I got out in one of the safer areas; however, the plate glass window in the front of the classroom was broken out, I do not know what that was from." Such a pretty girl on the TV, Davis thought to herself. I wonder what had happened to her?

There was a large talking head on the TV now, surrounded by by some other young people. They spoke of three individuals, two wearing masks and one in a red T-shirt...the Authorities have said all along that they knew there were at least two..." Sgt. Bertha Davis felt groggy.

A new even larger talking head now appeared on the TV. "We have with us, Dr. Samuel Loomis. He was the Doctor in charge of the most notorious serial Killer in America- Michael Myers. Dr. Loomis, many people have made the accusation that the Active Shooter yesterday was none other than your infamous patient. Can you confirm to us that Michael Myers is still incarcerated in a maximum security prison in Colorado? "Yes, I can. I'd also like to assure the public, that Michael Myers has never left his facility, the Supermax Prison in Florence, Colorado. Yesterday's tragic massacre at Haddonfield High School was surely the work of an imitator. There are 320 million Americans. Paranoid Schizophrenia affects just under 1 percent of the population. That's about 3 million people. Only a tiny fraction of these are ever violent. However, the dangerous ones are the loner who is socially isolated, often immersed in a fantasy world of violent video games. There are myriad such young men out there, but with different ages of onset, in different stages of psychotic derangement. What to do? As a society, we need to forcibly apprehend them, medicate them and put them into a type of pre-crime perpetual preventive parole. We need more aggressive psychiatric interventions. These massacres are almost invariably perpetrated by severely disturbed, isolated, often delusional young men. They believe in Conspiracy Theories. We need strict laws passed that require the forcible medication of these individuals.

Sgt. Bertha Davis drifted back into sleep.

She started to dream. She is at a party. Her father is there. They are in her garage, in the home where she grew up. A man walks in. She has seen him before. Somewhere. He looks like he was in a horrible accident. His face is mangled. He has something in his hands. The man starts to spray something. There is liquid now on my face. I now need to solve a puzzle. Once I do I can then go outside. Now I am walking down the street where I live. Suddenly the man with the scary face looks out the window of a car as it passes me. He is shooting things at certain houses as he drives by. They are sticking to the sides of the houses like a target. Can he see me? No. Does he feel me? Yes. I feel naughty.

"...reported by officials. 25 dead. That total turned out to be 15. Now back to CBN News Headquarters. Thank you Jake...President Santiago appeared at a White House Press conference earlier today expressing his deepest condolences and calling for stricter gun control measures..."  
Bertha opened her eyes. Still in the Hospital bed. The TV is still on. Terrible, terrible shooting. Surprised that there were any survivors. Like something out of Afghanistan.

The door to her Hospital room opens. There's her Doctor, smiling as he comes in to greet her. And how are we doing today, Sgt. Davis, he is asking...

Flashback to the time when she found that couple on the side of the road. Both had been beaten on the side of their face and then stabbed in the right eye. In each of their hands lay a clump of hair. Their bodies had been completely drained of blood, most likely with a veterinarian s syringe. That was blamed on Michael Myers. Was that who she saw at the school? Michael Myers? Did he escape from prison? She told the Doctor she was feeling fine. She told him that Michael Myers had returned, but this time there was more than one of him. He had multiplied himself. Somehow. We've got to do something, Doctor.  
Now, I'm going to give you something that will let you sleep. You need some rest. Everything is being taken care of . He was smiling at her now. The Doctor reminded her of someone from long ago. Wasn t he her Guidance Counselor back in Junior High School?

She drifted back to sleep and awakened a few hours later. She was glad to have the hospital room all to herself. It would help her to think clearly. About the bloodless corpses she found on the side of highway. Did this have anything to do with yesterday's Active Shooter at Haddonfield High School?  
The drained bodies had clasped knots of black hair in their hands. And both had strange but identical mutilations. How could Michael Myers have returned? She was very groggy and realized it was the meds that the Doctor had given her.

When she woke up again it was daylight again. Sgt. Bertha Davis turned on the TV.

"QASI is the most advanced humanoid robot in the world. It can walk, carry objects, and even break into a short sprint. It is the new prototype robot for disaster response. And so he won't scare the injured as they are carried to safety, QASI can be painted and outfitted to look like a real human. QASI is a robot that s able to negotiate obstacles and even climb ladders. First Responders around the country can t wait when robots like QASI are available to assist in Emergency Response. Paul Thomas, FBN News."

Robots...Robots? Is that what I saw at Haddonfield yesterday? Have they made a robot of Michael Myers? Is that why people saw multiple Michael Myers walking around shooting people and throwing bombs off the roof of the High School? "Experimental humanoid robot? , is that what I saw?  
Days later Sgt. Bertha Davis was finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home. The doctors told her to take some extended time off of work. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorders, they said can be worsened by events such as the incident at Haddonfield. They are best treated by meds, rest and relaxation they told her. During her stay at the hospital, Sgt. Davis thought about telling the doctors about the robots she saw. The robots that were made to resemble Michael Myers. But she decided not to.

It was when after she had gone through the mail that had piled up. That s when she saw the headline on the latest issue of the fashion magazine she subscribed to. It said on the cover: "Candidate Susan Mulligan: I m Really Not Even a Human Being . She loved Susan Mulligan. She was going to be the first Woman President! Quickly she flipped through to the article. It was an interview with Susan Mulligan.

"I was constructed in a garage in Palo Alto a very long time ago. People think that, you know, Microsoft and Honda, they created me. But really, a man whose name shall remain nameless created me in his garage.

Q: Are there more of you?

SUSAN MULLIGAN: "I thought he threw away the plans, at least that s what he told me when he programmed me that there would be no more. However, I ve seen more like me, and I think they are part of the new race that he created: the robot race .

Q: So there s a Cyborg Army- is what you re saying?

SUSAN MULLIGAN: I don t want anybody to know this. This has been a secret until now.

Yes! Sgt. Bertha Davis smiled. I was right all along. Michael Myers had indeed returned that Halloween.  
END


End file.
